


A change of plan.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: When it comes to love, something's just can't wait.





	A change of plan.

He shivered as he closed the boot, he rubbed his hands together and chuckling got back in the car. Kayleigh took his head in her hands and kissed him.

" You definitely one hundred percent sure you want to do this love ?"

" You having second thoughts John ?" Kayleigh had paused in the middle of putting on her seatbelt and was looking intently at John.

" No I'm totally committed, but it's nothing like you wanted, nothing like you planned "

" We planned John "

" Aye sorry love ,we planned "

" Times change, people change, plans change, we've changed our plans that's all"

" True but it's quite a dramatic change, you had your heart set on…….."

" Had being the operative word, I had my heart set on it, but my heart is set on you now, so to answer your question, yes I'm one thousand percent sure".

" I'm sure too, but ……….."

" But ………" Kayleigh all but shouted the word.

" Let me finish Kayleigh, but I can't help but feel that I'm depriving you of that very special something…." 

" John " Kayleigh reached for his hand " darling , you are my special something, you are all I want, all the rest was at the end of the day more for other people than for me, getting you in my life for keeps is number one now, no ifs or buts. What I thought I wanted before was a little girls view of how it should have been, and might have been fifteen or sixteen years ago. I'm grown up now, things look different to me now, all that special Princess palaver was then, this is now, this is real John, this darling is us "

" I'd wait, you know that right ?" 

" Of course I do John, but I don't want you to, I don't want to. You understand don't you ?"

"Aye" John sighed " I understand your reasoning, but I'll never understand your choice " 

" Needs must John , and I need to get this done " 

" Kayleigh I……………" 

" Don't please, we've discussed this to death John, let's not do it today eh, please ?"

" Sure, okay "

John started driving , neither of them spoke for a while, both lost in their own thoughts about upcoming events.

Kayleigh looked earnestly at John, he had his thinking face on.

" What's on your mind darling?" She asked smiling.

" I just don't want you to end up hating me because I agreed to this "

" Agreed , I thought you wanted it too ?"

" I do , sort of " 

Kayleigh stretched back in her seat and sighed.

" Turn back John " 

" No we're doing this, like we said "

" But you don't want to "

" I never said that, I've never said that have I?"

" But you've got doubts "

" Not about us I've not, I've no doubt whatsoever about us, and about how much I want this, want you"

" And I want you Johnathan " 

" And I wanted to give you all those special things you had thought of for ………."

" John look at me?"

John glanced at his lovely little life companion. 

" What do you see ?"

" No pressure there eh ?" John giggled. 

" I'll tell you will I?"

" That was a statement not a question Kayleigh "

" You see a grown mature woman John "

" Uh huh "

" A woman who since she has known you has changed……"

" No you haven't "

" Everyone notices John, I'm more punctual, I take work more seriously, I take pride in our house, I'm proud of you, you have given me respect John and that has given me my self respect back, I behave better, I drink less , I read more, listen more and talk less" 

" All good stuff, don't you think ?"

" I've grown up John, I'm the thirty something woman i should have been for a while "

" Good "

" And those special things as you called them , belong to a different Kayleigh Kitson, this Kayleigh Kitson doesn't want them and definitely doesn't need them. All that this Kayleigh Ann Kitson needs is right here with her , Johnathan Martin Redmond "

John stopped at traffic lights, he took his chance and pulled Kayleigh to him and kissed her, the impatient horn blasts from behind broke their embrace. 

" You know that in the future we could still, ……. ,you know if you wanted to ?" John said tentatively.

" It's an option I suppose, but I don't think it's likely really, not after today "

" Huh, suppose not " John said.

Kayleigh squeezed his hand 

" There will be a few surprised people when it becomes known " John said smiling.

" And ? " 

" Sod them " John chuckled. 

" That's it there John "

Kayleigh pointed to a large Victorian building, it looked dark and foreboding from the outside, the incessant rain having long since stained the sandstone a depressing black. It certainly wasn't inviting, but it served a purpose.

John pulled into a parking space, pulled up and smiled. Kayleigh looked at him and smiled back, they held hands and in that instant both knew that this was right.

" You ready ?" John asked a smiling Kayleigh. 

" Have been for a while now John " 

" Let's go then " 

John fetched a golfing umbrella from the boot and held it for Kayleigh, she gathered up the hem of her dress and they ran through the deluge to the door.

" I've never been here before " Kayleigh said looking into the hallway. 

" Me neither" John said " strangely enough "

" First time for us both " Kayleigh smiled.

" In more ways than one , let's get inside "

" Funny isn't it ?" Kayleigh said as they walked in.

" Funny ?"

" Don't you think, first time either of us have ever been to a Registry Office wedding, and it's our own "

" Not funny love, fate " 

They gently kissed each other, then hurriedly made their way up the decorative stairway towards the smiling official, and behind her, a teary eyed Mandy and a smiling Paul, they were the only people in the building.


End file.
